<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia, Caf and Clones. by The_Universal_Chronicler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161627">Insomnia, Caf and Clones.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Universal_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Universal_Chronicler'>The_Universal_Chronicler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Caf and Clones, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Universal_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Universal_Chronicler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so long after her first successful mission, Ahsoka is having trouble sleeping, and finds help in a rather interesting way. Caf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia, Caf and Clones.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very first public story. Although I've been writing and Roleplaying privately for years, this is the first time I've written for an audience. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aboard The Resolute. </p>
<p>Two weeks after the Battle of Teth.</p>
<p>Ahsoka was bored. There was no getting away from it. Ever since her first real mission, the return of Jabba the Hutt’s son, was a success, she found herself drifting, aching for her next assignment with her Master. </p>
<p>Not only this, but she was tired. More so than she had been since her early Jedi training with running drills, sparring with fellow apprentices or doing whatever athletic or gymnastic training Master Yoda had devised for her and her class that day. </p>
<p>As much as she hated to admit it, she was tired. And despite being able to draw on the Force to rejuvenate herself, it was nothing compared to a good night's rest. </p>
<p>That was the other thing. Ahsoka just couldn’t sleep. After living in the Jedi Temple nearly her entire life, with it’s calm, serene and all together peaceful atmosphere, eating, training and yes, sleeping on a ship was still very new to her. Although since being assigned to her new Master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whom she usually referred to as ‘Skyguy’, she had not really had any good sleep. </p>
<p>The Clones had assured her that she would get used to it, that the sound of the ship would just become white noise and actually relax her, but right now, that didn’t help her. </p>
<p>Not only the fact she couldn’t sleep on a ship, at least not yet, there were the dreams. </p>
<p>Sure, as a Jedi she’d had dreams and even visions at times, everyone dreamed. But not everyone was a fourteen year old Togruta who had, until very recently, not seen any real combat.</p>
<p>Of course she could fight, all Jedi could, no matter their rank, but this war was still new to her, and it kept her up at night thinking what could happen; what still might happen. </p>
<p>And it wasn’t just herself she worried about, it was the Clones. </p>
<p>In the short time she had known them she had learned a great deal from them. How to strategize, how to plan and almost everything they could possibly teach her and more. She had learnt a lot about them as well. Despite being identical copies of one another, every single Clone she had met seemed to have a different personality. </p>
<p>Of course, there were similarities to each one, that was to be expected, but they weren’t droids. They thought for themselves and seemed to… evolve. They gave each other names, decorated their armour, styled their hair. Some of them even read holo-books. </p>
<p>It fascinated Ahsoka. </p>
<p>These living beings, though were now her responsibility; her’s to command alongside her Master. She had been exceptionally nervous, perhaps even a little scared at first. How could she order these men to go and fight and die for her? She was a Jedi, a peacekeeper, not a soldier. </p>
<p>But as Captain Rex had explained to her. </p>
<p>“It’s the job of every soldier to fight for peace. I guess that’s just your job now as well Commander”</p>
<p>And that was that. </p>
<p>The Clones had listened to her though, they respected her and followed her commands despite her young age and general lack of experience. But that was their way. They didn’t judge nor resent her when their brothers were killed. In a sense they seemed to treat her like a sister more than a commander, at least when they weren’t in combat. </p>
<p>Ahsoka sat up in her bed, or what the somewhat comfortable mat on a metal slab could be referred to as a bed, and rubbed her eyes. She checked her chrono; it was still early morning, and the ship was already abuzz with activity. </p>
<p>Grumbling to herself, she grabbed her lightsaber and equipment belt, fastening it around her waist and opened the door to her quarters, squinting and raising a hand to cover her eyes at the harsh, although still dim light of the corridor. Yet another thing she would have to get used to. </p>
<p>She realized she was hungry, a soft growl coming from her stomach, with her face twisting in annoyance. She had just planned on going for a short walk, maybe going for a sanisteam to clear her head, but her body clearly had other ideas. </p>
<p>It only just then occurred to her that she hadn’t eaten in the last twenty four hours. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to get up”<br/>She said out loud to no one in particular, wavering her hand over the door panel, triggering the locking mechanism as she made her way to the mess hall. </p>
<p>As she went, she nodded to the Clones who either stepped aside or kept moving, all of them saluting her as she went, giving slight waves to the ones she knew by name. She had been doing her best to remember each of the Clones names, although despite her impressive memory, she forgot some of their names from time to time. </p>
<p>She had taken to using their force auras to identify them, finding that, although physically identical, each of the Clones had a slightly different, unique force aura which made it easier for a Jedi to tell them apart. .</p>
<p>It took her about ten minutes, along with two elevator rides to reach the mess hall, finding it sparsely populated, which was to be expected this time of the morning. The largest group, to her surprise, was made up of several Clones she knew. </p>
<p>Jesse, Kix, Echo, Fives and Rex were all huddled around one of the long metal benches that served as seating along the sides of the equally long metal tables. </p>
<p>Upon noticing her, Rex waved to Ahsoka, gesturing to her to join them. </p>
<p>“Over here Commander”</p>
<p>He called to her, moving over to make room for her to sit with them. Ahsoka wasn’t entirely sure why, but it always made her smile when the Clones did something like that. </p>
<p>She slid in between Rex and Jesse with a sheepish smile. </p>
<p>“Thanks Rex… say… when do the serving droids come online?”</p>
<p>she asked, glancing back to the cafeteria, noticing there weren’t any droids moving around behind the servery. She assumed they would be preparing the pretty bland food stuffs they usually delivered up. The food was just one more thing Ahsoka was getting used to when living on a ship. It was pretty flavourless, but was made to provide plenty of energy and nutrients for those who ate it. Luckily Rex had told her about the condiments, and to use plenty of them to mask the taste of the food. </p>
<p>“Not till 0600 hours Commander”</p>
<p>he said with an apologetic shrug. <br/>Ahsoka frowned, letting out a soft puff of air. That was her morning put on hold at least. </p>
<p>“I could get you a cup of caf if you like”</p>
<p>Kix said, leaning over the other end of the table where he was sat, giving the young Togruta a pleasant grin. </p>
<p>“I’ve never actually tried caf before”</p>
<p>Ahsoka said, almost sounding embarrassed at the admission. The Clones just laughed as Kix was already getting up to go and prepare a pot of caf. </p>
<p>“There’s a first time for everything Commander”</p>
<p>Jesse said jovially, drawing a smile from Ahsoka. She had come here in order to clear her head and start her day, but spending some down time with the Clones was always an interesting experience. </p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to call me ‘Commander’ all the time”</p>
<p>Ahsoka said, a couple of the Clones turning to face her as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Just call me Ahsoka, at least while we aren’t being shot at by clankers”</p>
<p>she said with a soft chuckle. The smile that crossed her features was genuine, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her tiredness was forgotten, but she was still pretty hungry. </p>
<p>“Sure thing Commander”</p>
<p>Echo said with a smirk, earning him a punch in the arm from Fives, the two of them grappling with each other and falling off the bench in a bundle of limbs, cheers and whoops coming from the other Clones as the two fought, although with no real intention to harm one another. </p>
<p>Ahsoka couldn’t help herself, she found herself joining in, laughing and cheering with the Clones before Rex finally called out. </p>
<p>“Alright you two, that’s enough, break it up.” </p>
<p>Echo and Fives, with a little reluctance, untangled from each other, a couple of playful shoves being exchanged as they sat back down on the bench. Kix returned once more with a pot of caf and a fresh cup for Ahsoka, setting it on the table. Ahsoka picked it up, blowing the steam that wafted from the top, giving the cup of hot drink a sniff, her nose wrinkling as she did so. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it tastes better than it smells”</p>
<p>Jesse reassured her, all the Clones watching with rapt anticipation as she lifted it to her lips, taking a sip before going into a light coughing fit, the Clones laughing as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Stang… that’s terrible”</p>
<p>she said as she batted her chest, trying to clear her air ways of the horrid tasting beverage, the Clones all laughing as Rex took the cup off her, setting it aside. </p>
<p>“It’s more of an acquired taste, I’m sure you’ll get used to it Commander”</p>
<p>Rex said while Ahsoka cleared her throat, patting her softly on the back to help her. </p>
<p>“Trust me, there will be mornings you won’t be able to wake up without a good cup of caf”</p>
<p>Kix said as he began pouring out refills for the other Clones at the table, while Ahsoka kept on nursing her own drink, </p>
<p>“I can toast to that”</p>
<p>Fives said as he raised his now refilled cup. </p>
<p>“To a good cup of caf”</p>
<p>he cheered, the other Clones and Ahsoka also raising their cups, repeating the phrase together: “A good cup of caf.”</p>
<p>And while they all drank their caf, Ahsoka mused to herself. </p>
<p>‘Maybe this will be a good day after all.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Please leave your thoughts and feedback down below. </p>
<p>Stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>